Caperucita Azul
by Zeichi
Summary: La abuelita de Caperucita se ha ido al otro lado del bosque asi que ella la visitara de ves en cuando... o a diario.. solo para ver a aquel sexy lobo que se habia encontrado una vez. -Juvia- ...-Gray-
1. El signo de Mi originalidad

**Holaaa! Esta historia estaba en mi mente desde hace mucho... y decidi no quedarme con las ganas de escribirlo. Denle una oportunidad a la histo, no sera muy larga.. más o menos esta para unos 3 capítulos largos.**

**Disfruten ... **

**.**

**.**

**Este es solo el Inicio**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Los personajes no son mios, son de Mashima._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caperucita Azul<strong>_

En un pueblito en medio de la nada vivia una niña que tenia la piel blanca como la nieve y un hermoso cabello celeste, estaba festejando su quinto año de vida, su familia estaba feliz y como no estarlo si era hija unica, no tenia hermanos ni primos siempre jugaba sola, la unica compañia que la niña tenia era la de su abuelita, una señora de avanzada edad, ese dia su abuelita le tenia un regalo, no era algun juguete o algo de mucho valor lo que ella iba a regalarle, si no seria el signo de originalidad que la pequeña niña tendria.

- Hija ven aca..- con un tono suave le hablo a la pequeña. La niña que estaba jugando en el jardin de la casa, fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la anciana. -Que sucede abuelita- dijo de forma tierna.

- Mira pequeña, te tengo un regalo- saco una caja un poco grande que tenia un moñito en una de las orillas.

La niña al verlo le sonrió y con mucho cuidado abrio la caja, la niña saco el regalo, lo observo por unos segundos y abrazó aquella caperuza azul que le habia regalado su abuelita. - Es muy bonita, la voy a cuidar mucho... gracias- la pequeña rió de forma adorable mientras su abuelita la observaba con mucho cariño.

- Escucha hija.. me ire a vivir al otro lado del bosque, he conseguido una casa allá y me ire hoy mismo-

- Pero porque te vas -dijo un poco triste.

- Veras... soy un alma libre y estar aqui ya no es como cuando era joven, este pueblo sufrio varios cambios - toco su cara con una de sus manos. -Pero no te preocupes estare bien, y cuando quieras visitarme, solo camina hasta el final del bosque... yo estare esperandote-

La niña asintió y abrazo a la anciana. Alguien estaba escondido entre los arbustos y habia visto todo ese momento, y al parecer estaba feliz de escuchar que la pequeña daria paseos por el bosque solo para ver a su abuelita.

- Dejame ponerte tu regalo... mi pequeña Juvia-


	2. Impulsos Animales

**Estoy medio inspirada con esta historia, yo siempre buscaba una en donde Gray es un lobo sexy pero no he tenido suerte en encontrarla Q.Q, si encontre algunas pero no estan terminadas y me dan ganas de llorar :( .**

**.**

**Espero les guste...**

**.**

**Los personajes son de Mashima no mios, y la historia si es mia q- q diganle a sus amigos, familiares vecinos a cualquiera que le guste gruvia que lean esta historia. Gracias *-*.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caperucita Azul<strong>

.

Pasaron los años y Juvia iba a ver a su abuelita cada primer dia de mes, su madre le decia que debía visitarla más seguido ya que estaba sola y nadie vivia con ella, asi que hizo caso a la sugerencia de su madre.

- ¡Mamá! ire a ver a mi abuelita- al decir esto saco unas galletas del horno, y las puso en un pequeño traste para llevarlas con ella.

- Claro hija, ten mucho cuidado y no hables con extraños- grito la madre desde su cuarto.

- Ya me voy- agarro el regalo que su abuela le habia dado hace ya 12 años y se alisto para salir de su casa. Tomo el camino de siempre, y hacia lo de siempre iba cantando muy afinadamente, después de tantos años cantando se habia convertido en toda una cantante, hasta los pajarillos la acompañaban en cada canción que interpretaba.

Y como siempre, alguien estaba escondido observando a juvia, jamás se atrevió y jamás se atrevería a salir de su escondite, el ya sabia cual camino tomaba la chica, sabia todo de ella y queria saber más, pero era tan cobarde.

- Juvia...Espero algún dia hablar contigo- dijo de forma sensual con determinación en su voz.  
>El chico se movía silenciosamente hasta que unas ramas lo delataron, rápidamente observo hacia donde se encontraba la peliazul pero ella ya no estaba ahi.<br>Se recargo en un árbol y suspiro.

- Estúpido- susurro para el. -Debo ser más cuidadoso, al menos ella es muy tonta no creeo que se diera cuenta..- detrás de el habia una sombra, no era muy alta y además era de una chica... una chica de cabellos celestes.

- ¡¿Quien es la tonta!?- exclamó asustando al chico.

El solo la observó sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, la chica se le acercaba y el solo retrocedia.

- Asi que eras tu..- ella inclino un poco la cabeza apartando sus cabellos de su cara.

- ¿De que estas hablando? - dijo el con mucha confusión.

- Tu eres el que me ha estado siguiendo desde hace 12 años-

_**En la mente del chico...**_  
>Esta mas hermosa desde la ultima vez que la vi, ese lindo vestido corto hace que mis estúpidos instintos de animal salgan. No es nada tonta, como es que se dio cuenta de que la seguia siempre fui cuidadoso y sigiloso, ahora que hago.<p>

.

**_En la mente de la chica..._**  
>No puedo creerlo alfin lo logre ver, tantos años tratando de verlo y porfin aqui esta, ¿porque no llevara camiseta...? , y debo decir se ve tan guapo con ese cuerpo tan marcado, esos ojos y su cabello oscuro, y su mirada *cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara*.<p>

.

Aunque estaba un poco oscuro por culpa de todos los árboles de alrededor la peliazul pudo ver como era aquel chico.

- ¿Estas diciendo que yo te he seguido todos estos años?-

- Si, y que no se te ocurra mentir se muy bien que eres tu, ya lo he comprobado y porque alguien como tu estaria en un bosque -

El viendo a la chica con asombro solo dijo- Yo vivo aqui-

- Pero jamás he visto alguna casa-

- Quien dijo que vivia en una casa- levanto la ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿En donde vives? y Porque te escondias, ¿acaso doy miedo?-

Agarro del brazo a la peliazul y acorralo contra un árbol.

-Yo vivo bajo unas rocas y no, no me das miedo- por cada palabra que decia el chico se iba acercando cada vez más. -tu deberias tener miedo porque soy tu acosador personal desde hace un tiempo-

Ella solo se quedaba quieta sin hacer algun ruido, lo miro y acaricio el cabello de él, pasaba su mano de un lado a otro hasta que descubrió un pequeño detalle de su acosador.

-Estas son.. ¿orejas?- se sonprendio y empezaron las alabanzas.

- No puedo creerlo que lindas orejitas- su mirada se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del chico para comprobar su teoria.

La chica vio que si tenia lo que ella habia pensado que le faltaba a el, asi decidio tocarla.  
>- ¿Oye que haces?- exclamó sonrojado.<p>

-Tienes una colita- dijo sonriendo.

- Dejame eres una pervertida-

- Pero mira que esta muy linda -

- Que la sueltes, me estas provocando cosas que no deberia sentir- seguia con su sonrojo mientras veia como ella le seguia tocando su colita de lobo.  
>Estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas dentro de el, e involuntariamente se acerco aun más a ella y empezó a lamer su cuello.<p>

La peliazul sintio como la lengua del chico iba subiendo, hasta que llego a la boca de ella.

- ¡O-oye! ¿que-e haces?- dijo tartamudeando.

- Te dije que me soltaras y no hiciste caso- la apreto aun más contra el árbol y la beso. Mientras se besaban la chica queria tocar el pecho del chico, el se dio cuenta, tomo su mano y el mismo la puso en su pecho.

Se separaron despues de casi siete sengundos que parecieron eternos, la peliazul miraba los ojos del chico y el bueno... el miraba hacia el escote de la chica.

-Disculpa.. yo no puedo controlar mis instintos de perro que tengo-

- No te preocupes.. mi nombre es-

- Lo se a la perfección no tienes porque decirmelo pero creo que tu no sabes cual es el mio-

- ¿Podrias decirmelo?-

- Soy Gray-

- Un placer Gray- sonrio un poco. -debo irme, se hara tarde y no podre visitar a mi abuela-

- Ella donde vive-

- Al final de este bosque, en la primera casa-

- Aah- suspiro. -esa anciana... siempre me esta diciendo que debo buscarme una mujer-

- ¿Ella dijo eso?-

- Si, siempre me lo dice pero no creo que eso se pueda-

- ¿Y porque no? -

- Bueno, esto de tener orejas y cola es un problema- agarro su cabeza despeinandose. -Además necesito a una de mi especie o que al menos soporte algunas cosas..-

La peliazul lo agarro de sus ante brazos y pregunto. -¿Que tipo de cosas?-

- Valla que eres curiosa, que te parece hablar en casa de la abuela-

- Esta bien- inflo los cachetes y se puso a caminar. -Entonces hay que apresurarnos-.

-En que lio me mentí..-

.

.

_**Dejenme reviews *- *, se que son timidos y por eso no me dejan comentarios :( pero se que seguiran esta historia o.. eso creo yo.**_

**_Hasta la próxima actualización Bye!_**


	3. Anunció

**Caperucita Azul**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Este es un anunció.**_

_**Queria decirles que no tengo experiencia haciendo lemon y la verdad a mi tambien me gustaria que esta historia fuera una lemon salvaje 7u7 (? asi que tratare de cumplirles su sueño de que gray sea un lobo con "necesidades" .**_

_**No me reclamen mucho si no era lo que esperaban :'( **_

_**Actualizare en un rato, nos vemos .**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews *- ***_


	4. Tenemos que hablar

**_Holaaa! Como estan.. _**

**_Advertencia: No hay advertencia porque este capítulo no contiene lemon ni nada parecido._**

**_Advertencia 2: El otro capítulo si tendra advertencia porque es para +18 , y no me hare responsable si despues saben como se hacen los bebes._**

**_Disfruten del capítulo...!_**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Caperucita Azul<p>

.

De camino a casa de la abuelita...

.

- ¿Porque nunca me hablaste?, ¿doy miedo?, ¿o acaso eres muy tímido? - - ¿Acaso nunca paras de hablar?-

- Gray, solo quiero saber la razón -

- Ya te dije que hablaremos en casa de la anciana- se acerco a ella y tomo la barbilla de la chica -asi que porque no cierras esa linda boca-.

- Eres molesto..- ella le enseño la lengua.

El sonrio de lado y siguieron caminando.

La peliazul iba tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas y bailando en el proceso, el chico solo la observaba estando a un metro de distancia, la veia de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba contemplando su cuerpo, que por alguna razón le atraia.

- ¿Que tanto me ves?-

- No te estoy viendo- volteo a otro lado para no verla.

- Porsupuesto que si me estas viendo, no soy una tonta-

- Entonces estas ciega-

Ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza, no muy fuerte pero hizo que el chico se enojara un poco.

- ¿Que te pasa?-

- Solo era para que te comportes-

- ¿Comportarme? No soy un perro, y menos "Tu" perro-

-¡Sentado!- dijo la peliazul en forma de orden a lo que el obedeció. -Lo ves, y dices que no eres "Mi" perro-

El pelinegro aun sentado le estaba rugiendo a la chica, ella lo observaba con los brazos cruzados, se agacho a la altura de él, cerro los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios mientras que el chico veia como lo estaba besando.

- Porfavor deja de gruñir- dijo la peliazul con un poco de sonrojo.

- Esta bien- meneaba su colita de un lado a otro, la peliazul se levanto y siguio caminando, el hizo lo mismo.

Despues de unos minutos y unas cuantas peleas ya habian llegado a la casa de la abuelita que esperaba a Juvia, ella sabia que en cualquier momento llegaria su linda nieta .

El pelinegro llamo a la puerta, espero unos segundos y se abrio.

- ¡Hola! anciana he llegado-

- Hijo... pasa, crei que eras alguien más- al chico le dio un beso en la frente.  
>- ¿Y que hay para mi abuelita? -<p>

- Juvia querida.. no sabia que estabas ahí, este chico no me dejaba ver-

La peliazul abrazó a la anciana y esta le sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y con la mano los invito a pasar.

- Asi que ya conociste al Lobo Feroz- dijo la anciana.

Carraspeo el chico y dijo con su mano en la boca -Te falto Sexy e inteligente-

- No te alagues solo hijo-

- Pero es cierto abuelita, odio admitirlo pero es verdad, el es el Sexy e Inteligente Lobo Feroz pero tambien es mi mascota- río de forma disimulada.

- ¡Oye tu! -

La abuela lo detuvo antes de que pudiera acercarse a la chica.  
>- Juvia, Debo hablar contigo Ven- hablo la anciana.<p>

Caminaron hasta la habitación extra que habia en la casa, nadie sabe que puede o quien pueda necesitarla. (7u7 ¿verdad verdad :3?)

- Escucha, ese chico esta algo alterado -

- Lo se, es muy agresivo y su paciencia se agota muy fácilmente-

- Eso es tu culpa - dijo muy seria .

- Porque mi culpa apenas y lo conosco, yo no le hice nada-

- Pero el a ti te conoce desde que estas pequeña, y bueno el es como un perro, tiene ciertos instintos que no puede controlar-

- Y tu como sabes eso-

- Es porque tuve un amigo como el, eso fue cuando era muy joven, tenia más o menos tu edad cuando lo conoci, y me dijo algunos secretos de los lobos- le invitó a sentarse en la cama, tomo sus manos y denuevo hablo.

- Los licantropos o Lobos, como quieras llamarle tienen algo que se llama Imprimación, y eso es algo como el amor a primera vista-

- Abuela, estas tratando de decirme que ese chico está enamorado de mi- dijo confusa y poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

- Algo asi- paso su mano por la cara de juvia, -mi niña yo no estoy de acuedo con esto pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer-

- No estoy entendiendo nada de esto-

- ¿Crees que seria mejor si tu y Gray hablaran?-

La peliazul asintió, la anciana salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta.

-Hijo, saldre a caminar un rato- se dirigio a la entrada de la casa y antes saliera el pelinegro le grito.

- ¿Que debo hacer?-

.

- Solo habla con ella-

.

**Bueno creo que quedo muy corto, ya casi acabara esta historia. **

**Mañana subire otro capítulo de " Estrellados " (faltan como 2 capítulos) .**

**Feliz año Nuevo *- ***

**Nos vemos el otro año xD el 1/01/2015 Bye!**


	5. Mi acto prohibido

**Holaa!**

**ADVERTENCIA! **

_**Este capítulo contiene Lemon sinceramente no se si sea muy fuerte o no pero igual les advierto, esta idea me la dio Lyma Vastya gracias por la idea de la cuevita *u*.**_

**Fue dificil muy difícil, no tenia inspiración solo veia mi celular pensando... que debería escribir.. y al final ha resultado esto.**

**Disfrutenlo :D**

* * *

><p>Caperucita Azul 4<p>

.

.

-aah... gray... no ... te... detengas... porfavor- respiros entre cortados eso se escuchaba.

-No lo hare ni aunque me lo pidas- tomo a la chica de las caderas y acelero las embestidas que desde hace ya un rato estaban disfrutando.

- Juvia...- dijo gimiendo.

- Gray...- ella suspiró.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Ven conmigo, te mostrare algo- Gray ... es un lobo, y desde que juvia tenia cinco años de edad se habia enamorado de ella, pero no era solo amor , era deseo y ganas de tenerla solo para él, no podria compartir a esa chica como los demás lobos hacian con todas las jóvenes de su manada, cuando algo es especial no puedes simplemente compartirlo... no puedes.<p>

El pelinegro agarró a la chica de la mano y salió de esa casa vieja en la que estaban, si le queria demostrar a la chica lo que sentia por ella, debería encontrar la forma en que pudiera entender y para eso tendria que ser original.

- Escucha... no quiero que te asustes o salgas corriendo del lugar a donde vamos, quiero que me digas las cosas que no entiendes sobre mi y yo te las explicare de forma clara, ¿entendiste? -

-¡Entendido! - grito haciendo una "v" con los dedos.

Seguían caminando por el bosque a pasa lento, estaba oscuro y no era porque ya se habia hecho de noche, sino porque tan altos y frondosos eran los árboles que apenas y entraban los rayos de sol.

Después de diez minutos caminando, gray paro de golpe frente a una pequeña cueva no se podia ver nada hacia el interior, asi que era una buen lugar para que nadie los molestara y pudieran hablar más tranquilamente sin interrupciones.

- No puedo ver nada, ¿en donde estamos?-

- Estas en lo que llamo casa-

- ¿Y acaso aqui no hay luz?-

- No, no la hay soy un lobo y puedo ver claramente en la oscuridad- - Que hay de mi, no todos son como tu quiero ver-

- Espera aqui, creo que tengo una antorcha o algo parecido no te muevas o te podrias caer-

La chica asintió y se sento en la fria piedra que el chico consideraba el piso de la "casa".

- ¿Tienes algo con que encender esto?-

- Claro aqui está - saco de su bolsa unos cerillos, raspo la cabeza del artefacto y este hizo una pequeña flama y gracias a eso se veia con un poco de más claridad el luegar en donde se encontraban.

- ¿Esto que es?-

- Una cueva, ¿estás ciega?-

- Perdoname, cuando estoy nerviosa no paro de hacer preguntas estúpidas-

- Tu nerviosa- sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.-yo deberia estar nervioso ya que "alguien" está en mi casa y además sere interrogado por una chica en caperuza-

- Tu me Trajiste aquí yo no te lo pedi, ¿y que tienes en contra de las chicas en caperuza?-

- Tranquila, no tengo nada en contra de esas chicas de las que hablas y menos si se trata de ti-

- ...- se habia sonrojado un poco. -Ahora responde a mis preguntas-

- Por donde empiezo-

- ¿Que es esa cosa de la imprimación?-

- Eso ya te lo dijo la anciana, no creo que haya necesidad de decirlo otra vez- - Quiero escucharlo de tu boca-

- La imprimación es como el amor a primera vista pero es mucho más fuerte que eso, yo tengo la necesidad de cuidarte y ver que seas feliz en todo momento.- su respiración se aceleraba con cada palabra que decía ya no podía, no podia contener esa necesidad tan grande. -además también debo aguantar las ganas de ...- hizo una pausa muy larga, iba a hablar pero no lo hizo se sentó en el suelo juntando sus piernas y poniendo su cara entre éstas. La peliazul miraba al chico se veia bastante bien, lo veia nervioso muy nervioso casi podria jurar que sabia perfectamente lo que el queria.

Ella se puso a la altura de él y le susurró al oido. -Si ya no puedes contenerte no lo hagas-

El pelinegro hizo cara de asombro, pensando si ella en verdad había entendido la situación por el cual estaba pasando. La chica tocó los hombros de el y le dio un beso un poco apresurado pero un tanto largo haciendo que el chico no reaccionara en el monento, pero al final...

Empujo un poco a la joven para que se acostara en el suelo , ya estando en el se colocó encima de ella cuidando de no aplastarla, tomo sus manos aprisionandola de lado a lado inmovilizandola por cumpleto.  
>- Porque me provocas, No sabes lo que te puede pasar si sigues haciendo eso-<p>

- Quiero medir el límite de tu abstinencia -

- Estas loca- gruño.

- Podre estar loca, pero se lo que realmente quiero hacer- No podía más, esa chica hizo que el llegara al limite de la "calma, no toques".

La Beso en los labios desesperadamente , una y otra vez respirando solo en algunos segundos que se separaban sin dejar de besarse.

- Ten cuidado con lo que deseas... Juvia -

Una mano la colocó en la nuca y la otra la posicionó en la espalda para asi sostenerla, comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de la chica, esta rasguñaba la espalda de ese hombre que no llevaba camisa o alguna prenda encima.

- ¿Cuando te la quitaste ?- comento ella entre sus pocos gemidos .

- Créeme que ni yo lo se-

De un momento a otro cambiaron de lugares ahora el estaba debajo de ella, a lo que al chico le dio oportunidad de verla perfectamente, esos ojos azules tan decididos, ese cabello celeste y esa piel blanca lisa y suave.

Ella se quito la caperuza que siempre traia encima, deshizo el moñito que tenia su vestido y dejo ver el sosten color negro que cubria sus pechos, el chico levanto de forma traviesa levanto la parte de abajo y para su sorpresa las braguitas de ella eran del mismo color que el sostén y para el ese color decia "arrancamelos" .

Desgarro el vestido de la chica arrojandolo lejos, y el mismo destino le iba a ocurrir a las otras prendas.

- Mi vestido ...- dijo con preocupación.

-Atente a las consecuencias- río un poco mientras desgarraba la prenda superior de la peliazul.  
>Ella rápidamente se cubrió sus pechos haciendo que al chico le diera un poco de ternura.<p>

- Que linda te ves desprotegida-. la joven hizo un puchero a lo que al pelinegro le daba risa.

- Solo por eso dejare que te quites esas bragas antes de que le pase lo mismo que a tus otras prendas-

- Gracias..- susurro e hizo lo que él le habia dicho.

Acaricio las piernas de la chica, llego a su parte intima y la empezó a acariciar haciendo que ella de forma automática empezara a moverse. - G-Gray.. - su voz se oia temblorosa y el dejó de tocarla. -¡No! porfavor no me hagas esto.. continua- cambio su tono a uno demandante y desesperado ella era algo tímida pero al carajo eso, ahora lo que importaba era el placer.

- Esta bien mi princesa, como usted ordene- hizo lo que la peliazul le habia ordenado pero esta vez movio sus dedos con más rapidez haciendo que la chica entrecerrara sus ojos y respirara con dificultad en señal de que habia llegado a su primer orgasmo.

- Jamás habia sentido algo como esto- dijo algo cansada y temblorosa.

- Significa que soy el primero... ¿estas lista para lo que sigue?-

La chica le dio un dulce beso y asintió. En otro giro la peliazul quedo abajo de él teniendo una mejor posición para lo que venia.

Se acomodo entre sus piernas y entro lentamente mientras que ella hacia una mueca de dolor.  
>La joven aun no estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo dentro de ella , el pelinegro ignoro eso por completo empezando a moverse sin delicadeza en su acto.<p>

La chica gimio, como su voz se lo permitia haciendo eco en toda la cueva y haciendo que el joven se exitara aun más. -aah... gray... no ... te... detengas... porfavor- respiros entre cortados eso se escuchaba.

-No lo hare ni aunque me lo pidas- tomo a la chica de las caderas y acelero las embestidas que desde hace ya un rato estaban disfrutando.

- Juvia...- dijo gimiendo.

- Gray...- ella suspiró.

.

.

Pasaron un par de horas haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez estaban completamente agotados, ya casi era de noche y juvia tenia que volver a su casa o su madre se preocuparia pero como volver si casi todas sus prendas estaban destrozadas, solo quedaba el regalo que su abuela le habia dado, en el transcurso de la tarde el chico habia roto su braga como una pequeña travesura.

- Ahora que voy a hacer- comentó mientras ella y el chico estaban en el suelo abrazados.

- Para que crees que tu abuela te dio esa cosa-

-¿Que?- miro el objeto mensionado.

-Abuela..- dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

.

.

En la casa de la abuela se escucho un estornudo.  
>- Esta alergia- paso su mano por su nariz. .<br>.

.

Juvia tomo la capita y se tapó con ella, cubría perfectamente todo lo que tenia que cubrir.

- Me voy a casa- se despidio del chico con un beso.

- Espero verte mañana- se despidió y durmio.

Despues de caminar se encontraba enfrente de su casa, saco su llave y entro sigilosamente pero al ver que todo estaba a oscuras entro rápidamente a su habitación y cerro la puerta.

- Fue Lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida-

.

.

.

.

_**Me puse a pensar y dije.. ¿esto ya debe acabar? ustedes diganme que debo hacer, perdonen por la espera, verdad que no tenia ni idea de como escribir Lemon perdonen mi falta de experiencia xD.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews *- ***_

_** aunque no lo crean amo verlos, me inspiran para seguir escribiendo :'3 **_

_**Nos vemos !**_


	6. Rival de Amor

**Holaa! Como esta? ya ni han de seguir la historia u.u **

**Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo más, se que esta corto y la culpa la tiene mi celular :)**

**Tenia mil ocho mil quinientas palabras y segun yo lo habia guardado :)**

**Estaba por subirlo cuando... No Estaba el capítulo que iba a subir :)**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) No saben la ira que siento . . . . . :)**

**Asi que lo hice.. otra vez y asi quedo xD.**

**Bueno dejando de lado eso aqui esta... cortito pero aqui esta.**

**.**

**. **

**Los personajes son de hiro mashima.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Caperucita Azul<p>

.

.

- Mamá! Ya me voy- grito la chica antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Claro hija, ten mucho cuidado- .

Era un dia soleado y hermoso... los pajarillos cantaban al compas de la joven de cabellos celestes... una canción inventada en el momento, y valla que juvia sabia como inventar e imaginar cosas ella siempre era asi.

-En el bosque encontre a un chico mitad bestia y me enamore...  
>Sera que lo vere, sera que lo encontraré, o tal ves el me encontrara a mi...- termino de cantar sintiendo como su cintura era rodeada por los brazos fuertes de cierto pelinegro.<p>

- ¿Me Llamaste? - hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica aspirando su olor.

- Pense que debia cantar más fuerte para que me escuches- ladeo su cuello para que el joven pudiera seguir lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

- No es necesario, yo siempre te escucho-

- Significa que no te gusta como canto - hizo un puchero y fingió tristeza .

- Me gusta oirte cantar, eres como una sirena terrestre- el chico seguia abrazando a la joven mientras una mano juguetona se paseaba por su zona intima haciendo que la peliazul suspirara.

- G-Gray - dijo tartamudeando pues el chico seguia tocandola. -Alguien podria vernos, para porfavor-

- Aqui nunca hay nadie, no creo que quieras...-

- ¿Que es ese ruido?-

- Una sierra-

- ¿¡Una sierra?!- de forma brusca se separo del pelinegro acomodandose el vestido no muy largo de color azul.

- ¿Acaso nunca haz visto una? -

- Se como son... no soy tan ignorante para no saber lo que es-

- Perdoname, solo queria...-

- ¡ ÁRBOL CALLENDO !- gritaron.

Gray y Juvia estaban parados justo donde iba a caer, el pelinegro gracias a sus instintos reaccionó de forma rapida empujando a juvia y esquivando el árbol para que no los aplastara, y asi terminaron separados por un tronco. El corazón de la chica latia rápidamente, estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera pudo gritar, solo veia a gray desde el otro extremo del tronco asegurandose que el estuviera bien.

En un susurro el pelinegro pregunto si se encontraba bien a lo que la peliazul solo asintio, estaba a punto de ir con ella pero el sonido de unas pisadas lo detuvo.

- Valla, pense que nunca iba a caer- dijo esto mientras se secaba el sudor con un pequeño pañuelo color blanco.

Dirigió su vista al frente , encontrandose con la imagen de una chica sentada en el piso con una mirada de espanto.

El joven se dirigio hacia ella tocandole el hombro, a lo que la chica dio un pequeño salto.

- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? -

- No...- dijo de forma calmada. -No.. No me encuentro bien- Elevó su tono de voz. -¿¡porque deberia de estar bien si casi muero aplastada!?-

- Lo siento, no pense que hubiera alguien por aqui-

-¿¡Porque los hombres nunca piensan nada!?-

- Oye, tranquila - tomo a la chica de las mejillas apretandolas un poco e hizo que lo mirara. - Soy Lyon Bastia un placer señorita-

- Mucho gusto...- La peliazul ya calmada se alejo un poco de él. -Perdóneme porfavor, no volvera a suceder-

- Porsupuesto que no volvera a suced... ¿¡Que hace!? ¡Cubrase! -

El chico de cabello blanco, ojos grises, a la vista fuerte y atractivo estaba sin camisa.  
>- ¿Que Rayos...? Hace demasiado calor -<p>

- No me diga que es un mal hábito-

- Le mentiría si dijera que no- el albino se acerco a la chica con una sonrisa que enamoraria a cualquiera.

- Porque me mira de esa forma, hace que me sienta incómoda -

- No puedo dejar de ver algo que me gusta-

- ¿Disculpe? -

No muy lejos de ahí el pelinegro observó toda la escena que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, estaba conteniendo la ira que sentia al escuchar como claramente el albino declaró su amor por la peliazul lo único que podia decir en ese momento era...

- Ese Hijo de ...-

.

.

**_¿Leen el manga? Diganme que leen el manga.. Estoy muy feliz por eso, aun no lo puedo creer waaa!_**

**_Al fin Gruvia en todo su esplendor *u*._**

**_Abrazos! Gracias por esperar y por sus reviews. owo_**


End file.
